Dear Fanfiction Writers
by hartfairy
Summary: The Ponies of Equestria found Fanfiction. And boy do they have something to say! DISCLAIMOUR: Do not take everything seriously! And also I'm ignoring every review when it goes past 100.
1. From Twilight

Dear Fanfiction writers,

I am NOT in love with Spike, Rarity, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Applejack, Big Mac, Celestia, Luna, Discord, or ANYPONY! And please stop writing those horror fics.

Sincerely, Twilight Sparkle.


	2. SO UNCOOL!

Dear Colts and Mares of Fanfiction,

I AM NOT A LESBIAN! HOW COULD YOU THINK I WAS ONE?! Is it because my awesome rainbow mane?! I bet you guys are just jealous, because that is so uncool! And STOP PAIRING ME WITH GILDA!

From Dash.

(P.S I don't mind Rainbow Dash Fans. As long as they are nice and awesome.)


	3. Dear Meeny Heads

Dear Meeny Heads,

Why would I KILL Rainbow Dash and make her into cupcakes?! She's my best FRIEND! And why do you pair me with Discord a lot? He's a meany too! Though the chocolate rain was nice...Anyway you shouldn't write mean things about people! Because then you'll be a meany too!

From Pinkie Pie.


	4. Dear Authors Of Fanfiction

Dear Authors of Fanfiction,

Pahleeze stop shipping me with Applejack! It gets very disturbing and unlady like! And in your fanfics you always have my character wrong! You ponies have NO sense of style or manners whatsoever! And Blueblood is a jerk! I will NEVER EVER forgive him!

Signed, Rarity.


	5. Sincerely, Applejack

Dear Fanfictin' Writers',

I am only FRIENDS wit' Rarity and Rainbow Dash. I am not datin' them! Besides, Me and Big Macantosh hav' too much work to do aroun' th' farm. We don' hav' time for romance on Applebuck season! And whoever mad' the fanfic 'Sweet Apple Massacre' shoul' be given a good bucking! Why I outta beat the sense into that author! Accusing mah brother!

Signed, Applejack


	6. Um Sincerely Fluttershy

Dear Authors,

I really don't like you guys writing about us. Angel has been fidgety ever since he found them. And none of the animals came near me for a week. And it's not that I don't like my friends, it's just I don't like them...In that way. I hope you all can understand.

Sincerely, Fluttershy.


	7. Sincerely, Princess Celestia

Dear citizens of Equestria and other dimentions,

Your fanfics have gotten out of control. The ponies I know would never do such dispicable things! Especially the ponies like, Little Miss Rarity, Molestia, Lord Discord?! This has to stop. I suggest you take these off of Fanfiction immediately!

Sincerely, Princess Celestia.

(P.S Luna and I are not in love, and I never broke Discord's heart.)


	8. With Anger, Princess Luna

Dear Citizens of Fanfiction,

How dare you write such things about us! We have not done anything to you! I think you should heed sister's demand and delete these!

Sincerely, Princess Luna.

(P.S I thank those who write things good about us, and those who also love the nightime as well.)


	9. With Muffins, From Derpy

Dear Ponies,

I really appreciate the nice fanfics you have been writing about me and Dinky! I have heard some complaints from the other ponies. I would really appreciate if you stopped, but you do have your own free will. And I really can't do anything to stop it. Thank you fans of Equestria.

Sincerely, Ditsy Doo (a.k.a Derpy)

(P.S Who is this 'Doctor Whooves' you ponies pair me with?)


	10. Yo Dweebs!

Dear dweebs,

Knock off the fanfics, or you're getting a beatdown!

Gilda.


	11. Spike

Dear fanfiction,

I've seen the fanart. No...Just...No.

Spike.

(P.S ThankyouthankyouthankyouTHAN KYOU For pairing me with Rarity!)


	12. Sincerely,Chrysalis the Changeling Queen

Dear Peasents,

I will never fall in love. Nor will I ever be 'friends' with anypony! I do not love Luna, Twilight, Discord, or Celestia. I just used Shining Armour for his love, that's all.

Sincerely, Chrysalis the Changeling Queen.


	13. Love, Cheerilee

Dear Mares and Colts,

I do not appreciate the rude and disgusting fanfics you have been posting about others. And...me and Big Macentosh aren't in love anymore. It was just a good intended gesture that Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Applebloom made. Sorry for all of the shippers...

Love, Cheerilee.

(P.S Hartfairy, you better be doing well in math!)


	14. Signed, The Great and Powerful Trixie

Dear fans,

You all know that the Great and Powerful Trixie is the greatest at magic. But I am not pleased at the fanfictions you have written! Who do you common ponies think you are?! I will NEVER love Twilight! She is a nerd!

Signed, The Great and Powerful Trixie.


	15. Discord, the Spirit Of Disharmony

Dear humans and fans of all dimentions,

Thank you for writing such chaotic stories! I hope to see more and more coming! Though I hope you all know I will never love Celestia, Pinkie Pie, Luna, or that Twilight Sparkle!

Signed, Discord.

(P.S Hartfairy, I do not have a daughter.)

**"Tell that to the judge!"**

"What are you doing in my letter Anine?"

**"Just proving the fact that you are a complete moron when it comes to parenting."**

"Anine get out of his letter."


	16. ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Enough is enough. Why in Equestria would you ponies write such terrible things in here? And sorry MordeTwi shippers. He seems nice, but I don't think I could have or want him as my special somepony.

Signed, Twilight Sparkle.

(P.S Hartfairy stop shipping me Dib and Discord!)


	17. The HORROR!

The Horror...THE HORROR!~Roseluck


	18. You Made Fluttershy Cry!

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

How could YOU?! We did nothing to you and yet...AAARGH! You do THIS?! WHY?!

~Fluttershy


End file.
